This invention relates to mesenchymal stem cells. More particularly, this invention relates to novel uses for mesenchymal stem cells, including promoting angiogenesis in various tissues and organs, treating autoimmune diseases, treating allergic responses, treating cancer, treating inflammatory diseases and disorders, promoting would healing, treating inflammation, and repairing epithelial damage.
Mesenchymal stem cells (MSCs) are multipotent stem cells that can differentiate readily into lineages including osteoblasts, myocytes, chondrocytes, and adipocytes (Pittenger, et al., Science,. Vol. 284, pg. 143 (1999); Haynesworth, et al., Bone, Vol. 13, pg. 69 (1992); Prockop, Science, Vol. 276, pg. 71 (1997)). In vitro studies have demonstrated the capability of MSCs to differentiate into muscle (Wakitani, et al., Muscle Nerve, Vol. 18, pg. 1417 (1995)), neuronal-like precursors (Woodbury, et al., J. Neurosci. Res., Vol. 69, pg. 908 (2002): Sanchez-Ramos, et al., Exp. Neurol., Vol. 171, pg, 109 (2001)), cardiomyocytes (Toma, et al., Circulation, Vol. 105, pg. 93 (2002); Fakuda, Artif. Organs, Vol. 25, pg. 187 (2001)) and possibly other cell types. In addition, MSCs have been shown to provide effective feeder layers for expansion of hematopoietic and embryonic stem cells (Eaves, et al., Ann, N.Y. Acad. Sci., Vol. 938, pg. 83 (2001); Wagers, et al., Gene Therapy, Vol. 9, pg. 606 (2002)). Recent studies with a variety of animal models have shown that MSCs may be useful in the repair or regeneration of damaged bone, cartilage, meniscus or myocardial tissues (DeKok; et al., Clin. Oral Implants Res., Vol. 14, pg. 481 (2003)); Wu, et al., Transplantation, Vol. 75, pg. 679 (2003); Noel, et al., Curr. Opin. Investig. Drugs, Vol. 3, pg. 1000 (2002); Ballas, et al., J. Cell. Biochem. Suppl., Vol. 38, pg. 20 (2002); Mackenzie, et al. Blood Cells Mol. Dis., Vol. 27 (2002)). Several investigators have used MSCs with encouraging results for transplantation in animal disease models including osteogenesis imperfecta (Pereira, et al., Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. Vol. 95, pg. 1142 (1998)), parkinsonism (Schwartz, et al., Hum. Gene Ther., Vol. 10, pg. 2539 (1999)), spinal cord injury (Chopp, et al., Neuroreport, Vol. 11, pg. 3001 (2000); Wu, et al., J. Neurosci. Res., Vol. 72, pg. 393 (2003)) and cardiac disorders (Tomita, et al., Circulation, Vol. 100, pg. 247 (1999). Shake, et al., Ann. Thorac. Surg., Vol. 73, pg. 1919 (2002)). Importantly, promising results also have been reported in clinical trials for osteogenesis imperfecta (Horwitz, et al., Blood, Vol. 97, pg. 1227 (2001); Horowitz, et al. Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci., Vol. 99, pg. 8932 (2002)) and enhanced engraftment of heterologous bone marrow transplants (Frassoni, et al., Int. Society for Cell Therapy, SA006 (abstract) (2002); Koc, et al., J. Clin. Oncol., Vol. 18, pg. 307 (2000)).
MSCs express major histocompatibility complex (MHG) class I antigen on their surface but do not express MHC class II (Le Blanc, et al., Exp. Hematol., Vol. 31, pg. 890 (2003); Potian, et al., J. Immunol., Vol. 171, pg. 3426 (2003)) and no B7 or CD40 co-stimulatory molecules (Majumdar, et al., J. Biomed. Sci., Vol. 10, pg. 228 (2003)), suggesting that these cells have a low-immunogenic phenotype (Tse, et al., Transplantation, Vol. 75, pg. 389 (2003)). MSCs also inhibit T-cell proliferative responses in an MHC-independent manner (Bartholomew, et al., Exp. Hematol., Vol. 30, pg, 42 (2002); Devine, et al., Cancer J., Vol. 7, pg. 576 (2001); DiNicola, et al., Blood, Vol. 99, pg. 3838 (2002)). These immunological properties of MSCs may enhance their transplant engraftment and limit the ability of the recipient immune system to recognize and reject allogeneic cells following transplantation. The production of factors by MSCs, that modulate the immune response and support hematopoiesis together with their ability to differentiate into appropriate cell types under local stimuli make them desirable stem cells for cellular transplantation studies (Majumdar, et al., Hematother. Stem Cell Res., Vol. 9, pg. 841 (2000); Haynesworth, et al., J. Cell. Physiol., Vol. 166, pg. 585 (1996).